


loonathecomedy

by OrbitOfTheMonth



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: A Bunch of Swearing, Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, Based on a True Story, Choi Yerim | Choerry is a Ray of Sunshine, Comedy, Everyone Is Gay, Furry Kim Hyunjin, I need help, I'll add more tags as we go, Inspired by Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), Other, Park Chaewon | Go Won is a pussy, Police Officer Ha Sooyoung | Yves, Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye Is So Done, Weeb Jeon Heejin, What Have I Done, a mess a literal mess, just a crackhead fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29154300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrbitOfTheMonth/pseuds/OrbitOfTheMonth
Summary: A bunch of LOONA comedy one shots that are based on TV shows, vines or anything I find funny. I'll add more tags as I go(At least two chapters per day or something)
Kudos: 11





	1. I Want It That Way

**Author's Note:**

> This one is based on that one scene from Brooklyn 99

“So, do you recognize any of these girls?” Officer Ha Sooyoung asked, gesturing to the suspects lined up against the wall of the holding room.

“I was hiding in the bathroom stall so I didn’t see her face, but I heard her. She was singing along to the music in the bar.” The civilian, her name was Haseul, stated as she looked over the five suspects lined up.

“Do you remember the song?”

“I think it was ‘I Want It That Way’?”

“Backstreet Boys, I’m familiar.” The officer looked at Haseul quickly, then back at the suspects. Clearing her throat before speaking again, “Number 1, can you sing the opening to ‘I Want It That Way’.”

“Really? Um, okay…” Number 1, real name Heejin, looked at the officer questioningly before starting, “You are my fire.”

Haseul gave the officer the negative, “Number two, keep it going.”

“My one desire…” Number two was a black-haired girl named Son Hyejoo. To be honest, she looked the most at ease out of all of them, and the reason was because she’s been here a few times already for minor offences.

Not the right person again. “Number three.”

“Believe when I say…” Number three looked a lot like two. Her name was Hyunjin, and she was wearing a full on cat onesie with a design of a loaf of bread on the chest. 

“Number four!” The officer yelled excitedly through the com system.

“I want it that way~” Number four was at least the officer’s height and her profile read her name as Jung Jinsol. She was wearing orange lemon shorts and a pink bunny shirt… just why...

“TELL ME WHY!” The officer who’s had a stoic face for this entire thing so far suddenly broke out of character, surprising even Haseul.

“Ain’t nothing but a heartache.” All the suspects sang in unison

“TELL ME WHY!” The officer now through her hand up, getting way too into it.

“Ain’t nothing but a mistake.” 

“Now number five.” The officer now pointed to number five. She was a fairy looking girl named Park Chaewon. She had mint green hair and looked way too innocent to be here.

“I never want to hear you say~”

“I want it that way.” All the suspects now finished the whole thing.

“It was number five. She killed my sister, she killed Yeojin.” Haseul finally spoke since the cop’s outburst.

“Oh fuck, I forgot about that…” Officer Ha replied as she looked back and forth between Haseul and Chaewon.


	2. The One With The Leather Pants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunjin needs help but Heejin isn't that helpful...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Based on that scene from Friends)

In the middle of watching Naruto, Heejin’s phone suddenly rings. Picking it up and seeing that it’s just Hyunjin, she answers the call. “Hello…..?”

“Heej, it’s Hyunjin… I need help.”

Looking around the living room of her apartment, she wonders if Jinsoul’s there to take this instead, but alas, she’s spending the night at Sooyoung’s. “Soul’s not here, Hyun.”

“Doesn’t matter, you can still help me, anyway.” Hyunjin hurriedly replies in a desperate voice.

Sighing and getting herself comfortable on the couch and pausing the show, she’s wondering what stupidity her best friend got herself into again. “What’s wrong this time, Hyun?”

“Okay, so I’m in Yerim’s bathroom.” Hyunjin says, and Heejin hears the other girl stand up and start pacing.

“Nice.” Was the only thing the weeb could say at the moment because she wasn’t expecting that.

“No, it’s not like that… You know how I wore leather pants? Well, I needed to pee and now I can’t get my pants back up.” Her voice becomes whiny as she continues, “I can’t get them back on, I freaking can’t…”

Wondering why in the hell she’s friends with someone like Hyunjin, she simply states the following, “That is quite a situation you got there. But seriously, your ass is too damn big now cause of all that bread.”

Deciding to not tease the other girl anymore, she tries to come up with solutions. “Do you see any powder?”

Looking around the bathroom, Hyunjin spots the container of it and quickly grabs it, “Yeah, there’s powder. Now what do I do with it?”

“Put some on your legs.” Heejin says as she smacks herself in the face for giving her furry best friend advice like this.

“WHY?”

“Because it could help make your legs smoother and you might pull your pants up.”

“U-uh okay.” Hyunjin replied as she put her phone down and opened the bottle of baby powder. Putting some on her hands, she then puts the powder on her legs and once she finishes, tries to pull her pants up to no avail.

“It. Didn’t. Work.” Hyunjin responded with no emotion in her voice at all.

“Try it with lotion.” Heejin leaned forward from her leaned back position from the couch.

Responding with a ‘yes’ she grabbed the nearest bottle of lotion she could find and put in on her legs. After she finished, she tried to pull her pants up again and once again failed. She then looked in horror as the powder formed a paste.

“Heekie… it became worse…”

“Wait, why? What happened?” Heejin’s eyes bulged out of her sockets as she heard what the younger said.

Stammering with her words for a bit, it took Hyunjin some time to respond. “The powder and the lotion formed a paste.”

“What color is it?”

“Why. Are. You. Asking. This?” Hyunjin asked, getting really annoyed at her best friend's antics.

“Because if the paste is the same color as your pants, you could make a pair of paste pants and maybe Yerim wouldn’t even notice…” Heejin said, grinning awkwardly to no one worrying about Hyunjin getting mad at her.

“You know what? I’m gonna figure this out myself. Bye, Heej.” Hanging up the phone, Hyunjin sat down on the toilet seat again and sighed to herself.”

Then Hyunjin was scared shitless. She then heard two knocks on the door followed by Yerim’s voice, “Hyun? You alright in there, you’ve been there for a while now…”

_ Oh fuck... _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna ask, do these make you laugh or something?


	3. "Switch with me, I beg you!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaewon, Hyejoo and Yerim are at a theme park, but Chaewon's a major pussy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say that this is based on a true story that happened on my high-school field trip two years ago. I'm actually one of the three members here, I'll tell which one at the end of the chapter.

First, Chaewon isn’t sure how her best friends convinced her to do this. Two, why in the hell was she in the front. But first we need to explain what’s happening, you see;

Chaewon and the rest of her friends were currently at Enchanted Kingdom and they split up into groups, she’s currently with Hyejoo and Yerim. She still couldn’t walk straight cause they just got off of the Extreme Tower, which is the ride where you get lifted into the air and dropped quickly.

“What should we ride next, Cherry?” Hyejoo asked as she looked at the map Yerim was holding, and Chaewon was kneeling on the floor trying to get her shit together.

Looking over the map more, the youngest finally suggested something, “What about the Jungle Log Jam?”

“Isn’t that a ride with water?”

“Yeah, but we have extra clothes anyway, let’s go.” Yerim said as she grabbed her bag and placed the map back inside as she and Hyejoo waited for Chaewon to get up.

After waiting another minute for the eldest to get up, they started walking to the Safari-inspired section of the theme park. As they got there, they waited in line for their turn. Yerim and Chaewon were standing, and Hyejoo was sitting on the railing next to them as they talked idly until they were seated on a log.

When they were getting seated, the assistant told the three of them to have fun and took a photo of the three of them on the log with Yerim’s phone. They sat with Yerim at the back, Hyejoo in the middle and Chaewon at the front. 

The ride started out okay. The three of them were enjoying the scenery and touching the water, then they started going up. This one the smaller of the two slopes and the three of them let out loud screams as they dropped.

Once again they were enjoying the scenery and their heart rates were recovering from the first drop. Well, at least until Chaewon saw the second slope, this one was twice as tall as the first one with a straighter downward slope. Then all the color drained from her face as they started going up.

Hesitantly, she started speaking, “H-Hyejoo?”

“Yeah, Chae?”

“Can you like, switch seats with me?” Chaewon asked as they were still making their way up.

Pausing for a few seconds, Hyejoo answered back, “I’m not risking my life, Chae.”

“Well… I’m gonna die if you don’t switch with me!”

“No.”

“Hyejoo… Switch with me, I beg you! I don’t wanna die yet! I can’t handle this drop!” 

“Fine, fine, hurry! We’re gonna drop soon.” Hyejoo replied, already frustrated.

“Fucking dumbasses.” Yerim exclaimed as she watched the mess that was her two friends switching seats in the middle of a moving log no less.

Soon enough, the two settled down and Chaewon was visibly more relaxed, Hyejoo braced herself in the front by leaning down as far as she could and pressing her feet as strong as she can to the front of the log.

When they finally did drop, Chaewon screamed the loudest and Yerim was a close second. But Hyejoo was gritting her teeth and being silent for the entirety of it. 

Soon the ride finished up, and the trio were met with the same assistant from earlier. Looking at the seating arrangement the three were in, she couldn’t help but ask, “Weren’t you two switched earlier?” Pointing at Chaewon and Hyejoo.

Yerim explained it herself, “Yes, they were, but Chaewon was being a total pussy and forced Hyejoo to switch with her.” The assistant just looked at them weirdly as they walked away.

The trio went to the restroom to change, since their clothes got wet, and they were just laughing at how much of a pussy Chaewon was and how Hyejoo could’ve died.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know a lot of you would guess that I was Chaewon, since I emphasized a lot on her but I was actually Hyejoo. And Yerim was actually one of my best friends, my other best friend wasn't here but I'll probably add him into a chapter soon. By the way, when I said nearly died, I meant nearly died for real, we were three seconds away from dropping when I settled into my seat after the switch.
> 
> Note: I just want to say that I'm Filipino and this conversation was in Tagalog so this is just a rough translation


End file.
